The Mask Edventures
by Rai829
Summary: The Eds find a magical mask the transforms the user into a super-powered freak who can warp reality itself. They had crazy adventures before, but now things are about to become extreme.
1. Episode 0

The boy sat at the edge of the creek, soaking his feet in the cool water. a scowl was plastered on the boys face as he nonchalantly pulled at one of his hair stalks. This boy was known as Eddy. Now 15 and still very short for his age, Eddy hadn't changed much, still always striving to scam the kids, and although he had gotten better, very few of his plans worked. The biggest change for the leader of the Eds was his hair, no longer having only three stalks of black hair, Eddy now had a shaggy mess of fairly short, black hair, with three long, thick stalks sticking out.

"Another day, another bruise," Eddy said as he lifted his leg out of the water and looked as his bruised shin.

Man, for a little guy, Jimmy could kick pretty hard if he wanted to.

Eddy let out an angry sigh as he slowly laid himself down on the grass, minding all the bruises that covered his body. He stared up at the full moon. It was so bright, Eddy could see everything around him perfectly. Eddy checked his cellphone, it was 8:30. He probably should have got going, but decided to stay a little longer.

"I can't believe it didn't work, it was flawless...I mean, who doesn't like chocolate...and we even used real chocolate damn it! So what if it was a little melted and didn't taste too good 'cause we used the wrong ingredients, it was still chocolate," Eddy thought out loud. "And how does bad tasting chocolate equal getting a severe beating?" Eddy angrily slammed his foot into the water, causing at least a gallon of water to splash over his body and face.

Eddy reached up and wiped the water and sweat off his face, it was actually really hot for spring nighttime.

The day had been horrible. Eddy had gotten up to see that he knocked his clock off his nightstand when he had a dream and busted it. Because of missing the bus, Eddy had to book it to school in fairly hard rain. The teacher gave him a detention for being late. He failed all his tests. And the teacher made him write a report in detention because Eddy didn't pay attention. Then Kevin, his goons, and the kids beat them down for selling the home-made chocolate. And he couldn't get a date for the upcoming dance.

_'Could today get any worse.'_ He thought to himself.

That's when the wind kicked up, causing the water to slam Eddy with a large wave, as if mother nature was giving him a 'yes'...or so he thought.

_'...s--_t...' He cursed in his mind, that had to be the craziest, most random, and unluckiest thing that he had ever seen; a gust of wind causing a big wave, that's just plain weird!

Eddy felt something soaking on his stomach. Without even looking down he reached for the object and brought an ugly-ass green mask up to his face.

"Man, this thing's uglier than shovel-chin," He said as he inspected it.

It had lifeless, round eyes carved where they should be, a somewhat poorly carved mouth, and long piece of square wood starting at the top and stopping in the middle.

"How's this stupid thing even supposed to be put on your face?" Eddy questioned as he brought it closer, "There's no straps."

Eddy nearly had a heart attack when the strange mask came alive and suctioned-cupped itself to his face.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHH!!" His muffled screams echoed through the night as he stood up and clawed at the expanding piece of wood.

Eddy was just quick enough to grab the sides before they wrapped fully around his head. His screams grew louder as he peeled the wood off his face, stretching his skin to painful proportions.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" His screams became clear as he finally managed to rip the strange object off his face.

His screams died down as he stared at the mask, sweating and painting. His heart beat almost painfully off his ribcage; he had never been so scared in his whole freaking life.

"Holy s--t!" He cursed in a strained voice as he stared at the powerful object in his hands.

Eddy's shocked face slowly contorted into a face of anger as he glared at the green object. He cocked his arm back and let loose, hurling the mask far away, a satisfying splash coming from the middle of the creek. He turned around and brushed the dirt off his shirt.

POW

Before he could even take one step, he was knocked down as something very hard smashed into the back of his head.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." He groaned as he picked his face out of the dirt.

Eddy rolled over, snatched the object up...and hollered like a little girl as he stared at the green object in his hands.

"B-but how?!" A hysterical Eddy questioned as he stared at the mask, "I threw you into the creek you freaky piece of wood!"

An odd glow suddenly flashed over the mask. Eddy didn't know why, but he felt like it was taunting him to try it again. Eddy looked at it and shook his head, then took off in the opposite direction.

_'Please be awake, please be awake, please be awake!' _He thought frantically as he took off in the direction of his friend's house.

**XXX**

**Here's my first chapter of my first ever re-write. I wanted to re-do this story because I really like the idea and with my better writing skills I thought I could do way better than my last draft.**

**So, there's some weird things in here. It's nighttime because in the Mask comics I've read and the movies, the character either finds the mask or tries it on for the first time at night, so I thought I'd continue that theme. And Eddy can be out at that time because, just like in the show, their parents aren't around a lot, so at this time, he can do whatever he wants. And the wind causing the wave, I was using _Ed, Edd n Eddy _logic when I thought that up.**

**The story will still be episodic, but will have continuity, and now I'll have occasional multi-chapter areas. This and the next chapter (Might be third too, still not quite sure.) are linked, after that it's singular adventures until the next big adventure.**


	2. Episode 0, part 2: first fight

Eddy continued running through the forest, pushing branches and leaves out of his way, the mask still tucked under his arm.

_'There's his house, I'm home free!'_

Eddy screeched to a stop before he completely came out of the trees and whipped his back to one, hiding himself. He peered around the tree and found that what he feared had come true. Right in the middle of the cull-de-sac was shovel-chin and his kinda-gang. Kevin had changed a lot in the last 3 years.

The 16-year-old football star was no longer a jerk, but rather an extreme jackass. He had grown very tall too, almost as tall as Rolf and Ed. No longer riding a bicycle, Kevin had traded that wimpy thing in for a fancy car that only the town's football star would get, custom designed to be able to ride on any terrain, at least, that's what he said. The car itself looked a muscle car with a folding top and it was black with red streaks. He still wore his hat, and he was still bald aside from those three hair.

_'Damn, Now how am I supposed to get to Sock-head's place, those guys'll tear me apart if they see me around.'_

"**Well what're ya' waiting for, let's go waste the Nazis!"**

"What the?!"

Eddy stared down at the mask , a look of shock and maybe a bit of fear on his face.

"Did you just..." Eddy's words words hitched in his throat, this was so surreal!

"**Go on, try it! Don't you want revenge on the guy that's ruined you life since you were 6?"**

"Well, yeah! But Eddy McGee don't let freaky objects sucker his face!" If anyone saw Eddy at this point, they'd think he was crazy- witch he almost was at this point- talking to a lifeless object.

"**Chicken! Buck-bawk!"**

"Nobody calls me chicken!" Eddy slammed the mask into his face.

In the cul-de-sac, Kevin his buddies were chit-chatting about girls and all the other stuff football jocks talk about, before a strange noise caught Kevin's attention.

"Everyone be quiet! You hear that?" The jock asked his 6 buddies.

There was a strange buzzing, bouncing off the small circle of houses, no one could pinpoint where it was coming from. This is why Kevin liked the city area, no crazy sounds, just the loudness of people.

The buzzing suddenly died down and within two seconds, was replaced with a loud creaking sound.

"_TIMBER!!"_

They heard an insane voice scream out above the creaking. When they looked behind them they all yelled as a tall tree was falling into the middle of the cul-de-sac, directly where they were.

"S--T!" Kevin heard someone cry out as they scrambled away.

**XXXXXXXX**

Inside Edd's house, the brainy Ed was checking up on his ant farm as the dumbest Ed Touched everything in the room.

"Ed, could you please stop touching things? Thank you." Edd quickly turned back to his notes.

The brains of the Ed-team had changed little over the years. He had gotten taller, now standing at 5'.8", but he was still extremely scrawny and his hat still never leaved his head. The biggest difference was the fact that Edd had finally grown hair under that hat, which he let most of hang out of his hat freely.

"Sorry, Double D," The biggest Ed apologized as he put Edd's vile of pink stuff down.

Ed had probably changed the most of all the Eds. He was still very tall and big, at least 6'.3" easy. He had also grown significantly in intelligence, now up average brain strength instead of being borderline retarded, though he was still fairly random. He had also let his bright red hair grow out more and it now hung down to his neck. But one thing hadn't changed, be was still a sci-fi nut, that's something that will never change.

CRASH

"What on Earth was that?" Edd questioned as he stood up and walked over to his window.

**XXXXXXX**

Kevin looked over to where their two cars were, the tree had just barely missed them.

"Alright! Who did that?!" The jock demanded, "Show yourself!"

He got what he wanted. Out of the shadows came the freakiest looking person they had ever seen. His head was very large, at least 3 sizes bigger than a normal human head should be; he had no ears, just smooth skin where the ears should be and his eyes were very large. Three long, thick hair stalks stuck out of his head and into the air, the last 3 inches of each bending back like antenna. But the most striking feature was his mouth; it was twisted into a manic and psychotic grin, showing off his large, sharp teeth, which were all connected like a bear trap. His clothes consisted of a short-sleeved, yellow, leather jacket with red flame decals over a white wife beater, very baggy blue jeans and stylish, yellow sneakers. He was also very short, about 5'.3". But what freaked out Kevin the most was what he was holding...a chainsaw that was about five inches from being as tall as he was.

"Hip-hip hooray, who wants to play?!"He exclaimed in a manic manner that matched his insane grin.

Suddenly, the revving of the giant chainsaw slowed down to a pathetic sputter before shutting off completely. The figure's face fell into one of confusion, before his giant grin returned.

"Outta gas," He said nonchalantly and chucked the giant piece of machinery to the side like it was a toy.

"Who the hell're you?" A guy named Mitch asked as he glared at the figure, ready to pull out his switchblade.

"That doesn't really matter right now boyo, and I'll tell you why."

The big-headed figure did a tiny hop forward and, as if he were on tracks, slid to Mitch's position, brandishing his giant grin. He pulled a large pocket watch out of seemingly nowhere when he got to the much bigger boy and grinned up at him.

"It is exactly 3 seconds before I pull your underwear over your head and stuff you into the nearest garbage can!" He said happily.

A loud ringing came from the watch as the short boy threw it over his shoulder. The next sequence of events happened in a blur. Barely anyone saw their friend get his underwear pulled all the way over his head before a freaking mini-tornado came spinning their way, their buddies voice screaming bloody murder the whole time. They barely had time to react as the tornado whipped past and stopped at the nearest garbage can. In place of the tornado was the short figure holding an unconscious Mitch by the back of his collar. The figure then stuffed him into the can head first, leaving his legs sticking out.

"Told ya'!" The figure's grin grew wider as he admired his handiwork.

"Get him!" Kevin said as he picked himself off the pavement.

All the teenagers got side-by-side and pulled out various types of knives, Kevin's was, of course, the biggest.

The small figure spun in another tornado and was suddenly dressed like a matador, a cape draped down his arm.

"Toro!" He called with a wild grin.

Kevin rushed at him, brandishing his knife, his lessers following. The figure's grin grew a little bit more evil as Kevin approached at the speeds expected of a football prodigy. Kevin closed in on him and the figure slung the cape off his arm and thrust his fist forward. Everybody's eyes widened as they saw the figure's hand morph into a giant anvil as he thrust it at Kevin's face.

POW

Kevin was thrown back as he collided with the giant piece of metal and landed on the ground with a very painful 'thud!'. The boys stared down at their leader in shock; Kevin lay on the ground, moaning, his nose probably broken, he had a black eye and blood was coming out of his nose and mouth.

"Anyone else?" The figure raised up his hand/anvil as he asked the question, just daring them to step forward.

The teenagers all looked at each other and slowly backed off.

"That's right you little wimps, go home and cry to your mommas!" The figure's voice was cold and evil as he said this.

One of them began slowly walking toward the figure, lucky for him, he was able to pass and picked his unconscious friend out of the garbage can. He dragged him back to the car, trembling as the figure watched him that insane, evil grin. He loaded Mitch into the car and removed the underpants from his head as the others loaded their unconscious leader into the other car.

"You just wait!" One of them yelled as he started the car, "When Kevin wakes up, you'll be sorry!"

"I _seriously_ doubt that," The figure replied with crossed arms and a mocking smile.

He watched as the jocks rode away in their cars, a look of pure satisfaction plastered across his green face.

"I finally did it," He said with pride, "I finally got back at shovel-chin! And this is just the beginning..." Eddy (You all knew it was him.) trailed off as he began to think of all the things he could accomplish.

**XXXXX**

Back in Edd's room, the brainy Ed was hastily dialing for the cops, his fingers missing the buttons because of how badly he was shaking.

"That was so cool!" Ed suddenly shouted.

Edd was sop startled, he dropped the phone before he could finish.

"Ed, get down!" Edd whispered hectically as he pushed his big friend to the floor, under the window's view, "If that maniac sees that we witnessed the whole thing, who knows what he'll do!" Edd momentarily peered over the windowsill to see that the figure was just standing there.

He then turned back around and under to the window, but to his horror, Ed was gone!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Ed approached the figure in the middle of the cull-de-sac. Ed noted that the figure seemed to be fairly spaced out as he approached. Sure it was dangerous to approach someone who was obviously dangerous themselves, but meeting someone in real life with superpowers was something he wouldn't miss for the world.

"Hi!" Ed suddenly exclaimed as he got close.

The figure suddenly spun around and screamed a bit as he looked at Ed.

"Damn it, Ed! You nearly scared the weapons outta me!"

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Ed questioned.

"Lumpy, it's me," Eddy said as he reached back and began peeling the mask off.

Eddy let out a blood curdling scream as his real face became shown to the world, skin stretching is not a pleasant feeling. As Eddy tore the mask off, mini-tonradoes were going all over his body, changing his clothing back into his usual yellow shirt and baggy jeans. A loud 'snap!' could be heard as the las bits of the mask were torn off his face.

"Damn, that hurts!" Eddy rubbed his cheek a little as he looked at the jade mask.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Ed exclaimed as he looked at the mask.

"Yeah it is!" Eddy agreed with a big smile, "Hey, where's sock-head?"

"He's thinks your an insane criminal so he's hiding in his room."

"What a wuss. Come on Ed, let's go get him."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Edd was bawling his eyes out as he thought about how Ed was surely harmed by now.

"What kind of friend am I?! Just letting my best friend walk up to that maniac!" He broke down into more comical sobs.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and dried instantly as he heard slow, menacing footsteps come up the steps. He held his breath as he huddled into his corner even more, too scared to move away.

_'It's over,' _He thought.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" A short figure suddenly threw the door open and screeched like as he could.

Edd proceeded to nearly piss himself and scream bloody murder.

Eddy burst into laughter and pointed at Edd.

"I got you!" He exclaimed through the laughter.

Edd clenched his chest and breathed deeply as he tried to control his heart-rate. Then he remembered the danger they were in and clasped his hands around Eddy's big mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, there's a maniac on the loose, do you want him to hear you?"

"You're touchin' my face!" Eddy's loud scream actually knocked Edd's hand off his mouth, "Also, there's no maniac on the loose, that was me...well..." Eddy reached into his large pockets and produced a certain jade object, "Kind of."

**XXXXXX**

"So you're telling me that that thing gave you superpowers? That's preposterous!" Edd exclaimed as he sat at his dining room table with the other Eds.

"You wanna be shown? I ain't afraid to put this thing on," Eddy warned.

Edd receded a little, remembering what Eddy had done to Kevin and his jock buddies.

"No, no, I believe you. But what do you propose we do with that...thing?" Edd asked

"I can think of some things," Eddy smirked evilly at he looked at the mask, imagining all the possibilities.

"But we can't keep that thing, we've gotta tell the proper authorities."

"Why? This is our chance to get revenge and make it big, boys. And even if we did tell our parents or the cops, they wouldn't believe us. And our parents don't care, they never cared when we came home all busted up or with broken limbs from the kids' attacks, they're barely ever even home for that matter. And we can't get rid of the thing, I chucked it into the middle of the creek and it came back and hit me in the head. We're stuck with this thing, and truthfully, I'm glad."

Edd pinched the bridge of his nose, why did Eddy have to be so stubborn. He sighed, there was no way to change Eddy's mind once it was made up, he'd be at it for months if he tried to get Eddy to do what should be done. Edd did the thing he rarely ever did.

"Fine, we'll keep it," He grumbled a little as he said this.

"Awesome! I can't wait to have superpowers!" Ed exclaimed as he snatched the mask from Eddy and looked at it.

"Easy lumpy!" Eddy said as he snatched the mask back, "Your time will come, but it ain't gonna be right now."

"So, who's keeping it?" Edd asked.

"Since I'm the leader, I should keep it," Eddy said as he stored the mask away in his clothes.

"You think I'm gonna let you wreak havoc whenever you feel like it?" Edd asked in a dry manner.

"No fair, I wanna have superpowers too!" Ed complained.

"I suggest we all switch off each week," Edd suggested.

"No way, I found it!" Eddy argued.

"How about this, if you always keep that thing and something happens they they trace back to the houses, you wanna be prime suspect every time?" Edd asked.

"Okay, switch off each week," Eddy gave in, the idea of cops raiding the house not sounding too great.

"Then it's settled," Edd said.

"_Yay_, I get to be a superhero!" Ed cheered.

Edd looked over at the clock and found it to be 9:30.

"It's getting late gentlemen, we should part ways for the night," Edd said.

"Yeah," Eddy agreed.

"Okay," Ed said.

The three went their separate ways, Eddy keeping the mask for the first week.

Man, things were sure gonna get weird from now on.

**XXXXXXX**

**There's the second chapter. So I got no reviews for the first one, but somebody favorited (Thank you.), so I decided to continue. I want at least one review, favorite, or alert for the story to continue, and if you favorite or alert, please try and leave a review too. Thank you.**


	3. Episode 1: Trouble at the Dance

**Mask Edventures, episode 1: Trouble at the Dance.**

**XXXXXX**

It had been one week since Eddy had found that life-changing object known as the mask, and boy, was he having fun. Over the past week, various people were suddenly befalling unfortunate fates. The Kankers were scared witless by what they say was a large green werewolf and haven't shown their faces since. Sarah and Jimmy had gone missing for a few hours and were finally found in the woods, dangling over the waterfall by their underwear tied on a branch, both babbling about a terrible green monster. Kevin and the entire football team were found hung up by green spiderweb in the locker room. Rolf had found his farm-like backyard almost completely destroyed and his animals running around wildly, covered in green slime. Just recently, Johnny found Plank outside on the front lawn, both his eyes wiped away and a green handkerchief found laying beside the piece of wood.

Edd read the paper, shaking his head every time the 'Green curse.' was mentioned. Of course, Edd and Ed knew exactly what was going on and Edd didn't like it. Eddy was just abusing the power, taking out personal vendettas on anyone who ever wronged him even once; Edd was just glad Eddy wasn't going after the teachers, that would've taken it too far in his book. In fact, aside from the adults, Nazz was the only person safe from Eddy's super-powered wrath, she had hit him just as much as any other kid and turned down date offerings many times, humiliating Eddy, but lo and behold, not one bad thing had happened to her. Edd was sure glad too, it was his turn to keep the mask for a week, which meant Eddy didn't have any more time if he was going to do something.

There was also the matter of Kevin. The jock had to be taken to the hospital after his one-hit battle with Eddy; he had a bad concussion and a broken nose. Thankfully for him he was knocked unconscious, which meant the doctors had time to fix him up before he woke up and started screaming about the horrible pain. It was quite funny actually, the day he got back was when he and the other jocks were found strung up in the locker room; for once in his life, Kevin was having bad luck.

Mitch also had to be hospitalized with an extreme wedgy. For four hours doctors had tried to remove the underwear from his ass-crack; they eventually got it by using an industrial-strength bear trap.

KNOCK KNOCK

Edd got up to the answer the door, finding Eddy on the other side.

"Hey, double d!" Eddy greeted cheerily.

"Hello, Eddy. Come in."

"Came to give you the mask."

"I figured."

"Hey, did ya' hear about how Mitch had to have the underwear surgically removed from his ass with that bear trap?"

Uproarious laughter filled the room, while Edd just shook his head. How his friend could get enjoyment from that was beyond him. After a bit, Eddy stopped and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hilarious," He finished and handed the mask over, "Come on, let's go to Ed's house."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two Eds found their large friend doing what he always does: watching some bad sci-fi movie.

Eddy saw this as the perfect opportunity and stealthily crawled through the window. He made his steps as light as possible as he approached his big friend, and then, he pounced!...only to immediately be snatched from the air and put in a headlock.

"Hey, Eddy!" Ed greeted as he noogied his friend.

"Hey, Ed..." he choked out from the strain put on his neck.

_'Deja vu,' _Eddy thought.

"Dog pile!" Edd suddenly came from nowhere as he slammed into Ed, bringing all three to the ground.

Soon he too was in a double headlock with Eddy, both straining for air as they were noogied.

"Ha! You guys try that every time you come over, you'll never get the Ed!" Ed proclaimed as he let his friends go, "So what's on the agenda for this morning?"

After rubbing his neck a bit, Eddy responded.

"We need to get ready for the dance tonight."

"Heavens, I almost forgot this particular Saturday was the day of the dance."

"I didn't forget," Ed said proudly, "I remember because once the dance is over, it's only another week until summer break."

"And with the powers of the mask, we can make it so summer vacation never ends!" Eddy pumped his fist.

Ed cheered for that idea, while Edd just sighed at the way his friends abused ultimate power.

"No more school!" Ed exclaimed as he danced around.

"I love having the power!" Eddy added.

"I remember this one time I used this vacuum with 'POWER!!' painted on the side of it...never did get those pants back," Ed said.

Edd and Eddy just stared at their big friend.

"Okay...shall we get ready, gentlemen?" Edd proposed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three walked their way in the dark to the school, following the big search lights that were near the auditorium entrance.

"You bring the mask?" Eddy asked.

"Yes," Edd replied.

Eddy had got himself a rather extravagant tuxedo. It was bright yellow and made of a silky smooth material, with long coat tails that trailed behind the short Ed. To top it all off, Eddy had put on his father's big-ass, yellow top hat.

Edd had simply wore a normal black suit that was the norm for this type of thing, though he still wore his hat.

Ed had found himself a dark green tux that was made of basic cloth. His tie loosely hung around his neck and his jacket was unbuttoned, showing his white undershirt.

Yes sir, they looked like quite a unique group in their duds.

Soon, the three had made their way into the auditorium, where the music was blazing and folks was dancin'! All sorts of colors sweeped across the room as the multi-colored disco ball twirled around the room. The Eds made their way to the snack table, the pretty much official spot of chatting. When they got there, Eddy began to speak, but his two friends couldn't hear him over the loud music. He then pointed to himself and did the robot, signifying that he was hittin' the dance floor. As Eddy moonwalked his way to the dance floor, complete with crotch grabbage, the other two Eds got to testing the food.

The two just watched as Eddy pretty much discoed his way through the dancers, knocking down several people as he went about flailing his arms wildly in a badly improvised dance. As you might have guessed, this pissed people off pretty badly, especially Kevin and the jocks. Thankfully, Eddy's danger sense had become amazing from the years of beatings and being hunted by the Kankers, so he was able to quickly and nonchalantly get back to the snack table. Too bad Eddy's idea of nonchalantly is to dance even crazier, causing him to knock down even more people on his way, some of them cheerleaders.

"You've done it now, Eddy," Edd said as he watched some jocks try to get through the crowd.

"Quick, to the bathrooms!" Eddy quickly rushed off, followed by his frantic friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three had quickly hid themselves in a bathroom stall, crushed up in uncomfortable positions.

"What do we do now?!" Ed asked.

"It's impossible to reason with them, last time we tried they nearly killed us!" Edd said.

"You gotta use the mask, Double d!" Eddy whispered as he heard the bathroom door open.

"I refuse!" Edd also began whispering as he heard the footsteps advance.

WHAM

A stall door could be heard getting slammed open, followed by more footsteps.

"Pain bad for Ed!"

"Come on, Double d!" Eddy pleaded.

WHAM

"No!"

"Please!" Ed also began pleading.

WHAM

"I'll do anything!" Eddy added.

"F-fine!"

Edd quickly reached into his suit pocket and pulled out the life-saving object.

_'Curses!' _he thought as he brought it to his face.

WHAM

"AHA!!" Kevin exclaimed, not one second before a mini-tornado bowled through him and the jocks as if they weren't even there.

The tornado ripped through the bathroom, smashing into the walls, beating up the jocks, breaking the sinks, the mirrors and busting through the floor tiles as it smashed its way around the room. Soon it smashed its way through the door, shattering it to pieces, leaving the football stars on the ground, groaning in pain. The two Eds followed just in time to see the tornado plowing through the dancing teenagers, knocking people around and throwing them all over the auditorium. Everybody watched in shock as it slammed into the walls multiple times, leaving imprints of destruction. Then it seemed to rocket high into the air, vanishing into the darkness of the room. The DJ stopped the music as everyone looked around.

The DJ heard a light 'Thud.' sound from behind him. He didn't have time to turn before he found himself flying across the auditorium, slamming into the snack table and smashing it to pieces. Everybody quickly looked over to the DJ stand to see a green-headed figure examining the sound equipment.

The figure was dressed in some red, silk duds, with a vibrant purple and blue tie-die shirt under it. The most striking feature was his head, it was large and green, with giant, square teeth, and on his head was this black, sock-like hat that stood straight up like some kinda spike, with spaghetti-like strands of black hair protruding out from certain places. They watched as he patted the equipment a bit, then gave off a manic grin. He ripped the record from the booth and pulled his own out from god-knows-where and slapped it into the mixer.

"What's Double d doing?" Ed asked.

"Accordin' to the beats that record is givin' off, I'd have to say kickin' this party up a notch!" Eddy said as he began to dance to the beat of the song, soon followed by Ed and his wonky dance moves.

Soon everybody but the jocks, who were all unconscious in the bathroom, were dancing to the awesome tune of Edd's record. The green-headed teen threw in the occasional scratch to make sure the tune didn't get boring.

"WOOOOOO!!" Eddy suddenly shouted, "Let's all get up and get down by doing the funky Ed. First ya' squat down, then ya' thrust yer pelvis! HUH! Thrust yer pelvis! HAH! Thrust yer pelvis! YAH! Thrust yer pelvis! WOOO!"

And you wouldn't believe what happened next; soon, everyone took Eddy's lead and were thrusting their pelvises along to the beat like a bunch of bad Michael Jackson impersonators.

As Edd mixed the beats, his eyes caught a particular somebody. There she was, as beautiful as ever, the object of pretty much everyone's desires, Nazz. Edd smiled to himself and adjusted his spiked hat so that it now slumped like a normal hat. He hopped over the mixing equipment and made his way over, noticing that she noticed that he was noticing her noticing him.

_'Nothing can stop me now!' _He thought.

CRASH

Lights suddenly blazed into the room., blinding everyone but Edd, who was quick enough to slap some cool, red-rimmed shades on. In walked the scariest looking mutherf--er you'll ever see, followed by a bunch of tough-looking guys in some leather jackets. It was clear to pretty much everyone that these guys were in some sort of gang, shown by the 'Destroyer!' label on their jackets. Edd sighed and snapped his fingers, stopping the music. He pulled his glasses off and walked up to the group of five men, who were all a whole lot bigger than he was.

"Boy, is your timing sh--y. What the hell do you want?" he asked with anger as he stared up at the much taller man.

"Don't get your Huggies in a bunch, son!" the apparent leader said and shoved Edd out of the way roughly, "We just came to party, just like the rest of yous!" he then smacked a pipe against his palm, "Oh, and don't try to escape or something stupid, we got soldiers lined up around this place, just in case, HAHA!!"

"I thought ya'll stopped being stupid in the '80s," said Edd, magically in front of the man, "Your 'soldiers.' wouldn't stand a chance against the cops that'll probably be called in within the next few minutes. More importantly, if they don't get here then I'll probably just toss you all in the garbage where you belong!"

"Listen here, boy..."

The man didn't get to finish as he was roughly grabbed by the collar and forced down to eye-level with the green-faced teenager.

"You pricks wanna party, fine! Let's dance!" he exclaimed as he grinned wildly.

Edd grabbed the biker leader by the forearms and slowly began to spin around, easily dragging the man along. Soon, he was in tornado form and the man was screaming his lungs out and he didn't stop screaming until he was hurled into the wall, leaving a cartoon imprint. Then the other four rushed him, only to be smacked away by a rather large, wooden mallet.

"Go get the others!" The leader ordered to no one in particular.

One of the thugs quickly got up and bolted outside. Edd didn't try to stop him, he figured the more people he got to pummel the better. The remaining four then rushed him again, though this time he figured he'd take his time. He reached out and snatched one by the hair, then threw him high into the air. Before that one landed Edd bashed one of them in the head with a comically enlarged fist, driving him into the ground like a spike and trapping his hands. Edd didn't even move for the leader, the first one just came down and took him out. He then looked over at the last of the current bikers, who had a wet spot in his pants.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the biker then ran for one of the windows, crashing through it head-first.

"Wow, this is just pathetic," Edd said, boredom evident in his voice.

He then looked down at the lone soldier, struggling to get out of the ground and slip his hands free. Edd raised and eyebrow, then smiled wickedly. He grabbed the man by the hair and easily slid him out of the ground. The man pointlessly struggled as Edd pulled a cannon out of his pants and set it down, then shoved him into it head-first and lit the fuse.

"HA!!"

The other bikers suddenly busted into the auditorium, armed with chains and other gang weaponry. It was at that exact moment that the fuse got down to its last bit, launching the screaming man forward. He completely missed and was launched into the parking lot, where he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"I think it's safe to say he's not coming back anytime soon," Edd said.

"Get him!" the leader exclaimed and Edd was rushed by twelve guys.

Edd leaped over the horde like some kinda crazy monster and slammed his fist into the ground when he landed. Suddenly, he was decked out in full ninja gear and was talking with a Japanese accent.

"I see that I must must employ the ancient art of..." he paused as he turned to face the bikers, his voice returning to normal, "Blow 'em up real good!"

Edd whipped out a comically over-sized laser gun and fired off several quick rounds. All but one biker avoided and that one biker was thrown through the wall, his screams slowly dieing down as he disappeared into the night.

_'Good lord, I hope that didn't kill him,' _the rational side of Edd's mind poked in for a bit, before quickly being bitch-slapped by the mask side, shutting him up.

The others, still not seeing that Edd could easily kill them if he wanted to, rushed forward, a random biker breaking from the crowd. Edd couldn't help but notice that this one was the same one he had thrown toward the roof; he couldn't help but smile. He waited for just the right moment and uppercutted the man in chin. The other bikers stopped in their tracks and watched as he flew through the ceiling and into the sky, turning into nothing but a sparkle. They all then just looked at Edd, who almost looked bored.

"You honestly wanna keep trying, or do you all wanna see what Pluto looks like up close?" he said.

None of them moved, they all just kinda looked uncertain. Edd sighed.

"Alright," he spoke.

He twirled his arms into mini-tornadoes and smashed them into the ground. They acted like drills as he disappeared into the floor. Everyone looked around, especially the bikers, who looked ready to piss themselves in fear. Two hands suddenly erupted from the floor and grabbed one biker by the ankles. He screamed in terror as he was yanked into the floor. The sound of a cannon fired and he was shot high into the sky.

"RUN!!" the leader yelled and the remaining twelve hauled ass for the door.

As they made their way to the door blunt spikes erupted from the ground, knocking them through the ceiling one by one. The leader tried not to hear the sounds of his gang members being ejected into the sky, thinking that if he ran faster, he'd survive. He managed to duck just in time as one of his soldiers was flung past him, curving upwards once he left the building and flying into the sky. He was almost there, about five feet from the door, all his soldiers now stars in the night sky, when the hand reached up and tripped him. He was flipped on his back and watched as Edd phased through the floor, grinning crazily. This smile went away when the biker successfully slipped his foot out of his boot and scrambled away. Edd thought about going after, but then decided that was enough violence for one day and just let him go. If he came back with any more, he could take care of it.

"YEAH!!" Eddy suddenly exclaimed, setting off a chain reaction of cheers from the other teenagers.

Edd did some cocky bows and whatnot and headed back to the DJ stand. The night was still young, after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Boss!" The biker exclaimed as he busted into the hideout.

"What?" The leader demanded, not turning from the TV, "Did your stupid ass get the cops called on it."

"Well, no. There was this kid with a green head there and...well, I'm pretty sure everyone else is dead now."

The leader stood up from his chair and turned to his incompetent second-in-command.

"What?"

"You should'a seen it, Nails. This kid had crazy superpowers, he knocked everybody into the sky!"

"Are you telling me that you just got half our forces killed because you wanted to have some fun?!" The leader demanded.

"Basically," he replied, ready to run from the extreme fit of anger his leader was probably about to have.

But amazingly, he didn't, he kept his calm and began walking out the door.

"I'm gonna go let off some steam," he said and walked out, leaving the other thug bewildered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sh--, it's been a while since I came back to this story and for that I apologise. I will try to focus on this story more from now on.**

**The next chapter will show us Ed's first time with the mask and after that the story will enter 'endless summer' mode, and when that happens there wil be no clear indication of how much time has passed between chapters, just like an episode of the first few seasons of the show.**

**Again, I won't update until I get at least one review. I'm sorry, but I need reviews to keep going.**


	4. Episode 2

"Damn it Odin I am tired of sitting here doing nothing as those weak mortals abuse the powers of my mask!" Loki exclaimed as he slammed his hands down on Odin's desk, "I demand a chance to get it back!"

Odin looked at the god of mischief with hard eyes.

"Loki, you are not allowed into the mortal world no matter what," Odin replied.  
"But why not? I am sick and tired of sitting back and doing nothing! Please Odin, one chance is all I ask. Just one chance to get back that which is mine."

There was a brief pause as Odin contemplated a solution as he read his morning newspaper.

"You know what, Loki, I am in a good mood today. I will give you a chance to gain back your mask..."

There was a small cry of 'Yes!' from Loki at that news.

"...But, once you enter their world, you can't come back until you've retrieved the mask. Failure is not an option." Odin handed Loki a glowing ticket that was labeled 'Pass to mortal world'.

Loki took it without a second thought.

"Thank you, Odin! I will remember this act of kindness forever," and with that he was off to the portal to the human world.

_'I probably should have warned him that the ticket takes him to a random location...oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine,' _Odin thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn I'm bored," Eddy spoke as the Eds layed down on some lawn chairs in Ed's backyard, "Why is nobody out today, it's the perfect scam time."

"Summer blues, Eddy, summer blues," Edd began, "With no more school, people are still lost on how to make the most of their time. By my calculations, it'll be a few days before everyone gets their fill of the indoors and decides to come out," Edd said.

"What are we supposed to do 'till then?" Eddy questioned.

"We could watch monster movies," Ed suggested with a smile.

"Nah, they're all the same," Eddy replied.

"No thay aren't," Ed defended his favorite genre.

"Yes they are. The only thing that's different is the monster in each movie," Eddy said.

"You just don't understand the sheer awesomeness of it all!" Ed shot back.

"We could look at bacteria under a microscope," Edd suggested.

"That's the worst idea yet!" Eddy nearly yelled.

"Well if you don't like it just say so," Edd said as he crossed his arms.

"C'mon, boys, let's just go watch some TV," Eddy said as he stood up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"DAMN YOU MURPHY'S LAW!!!" Loki yelled into the sky as he stood in the middle of a desert and threw his arms out, "Hey, Odin, any chance you could gimme a sign here?"

Then it started pouring down raining. Loki just stood there for a second glaring lazily at the clouds. Flipping the sky off as he went, Loki continued in a random direction.

"Stupid portal, stupid world, stupid dessert, stupid Odin, stupid rain..." Loki ranted as he continued to shuffle his way through the now muddy sand.

He looked around lazily as he walked--or rather sulked--through the dessert. He noticed a lizard sitting under a small, curved rock, trying to stay out of the rain.

"I think I just got an idea."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Seen it, seen it, seen it, seen it, seen it..." Ed continued to say as he lazily flipped through the channels with a small smile.

"Summer blues, gentlemen, summer blues," Edd spoke as he rested his head on his hand.

"Just gimme somethin' to do," Eddy drawled.

_"This is Tom Cruise with an urgent bulletin from Peach Creek News! Here in downtown Peach Creek, a strange, dragon-like beast has begun rampaging throughout the city. You can see out the window of the chopper, the beast is very big, a greenish color, has wings, and even a scorpion's tail and is also looking right at our chopper...uh-oh..."_

The last thing shown before the station switched to another camera was the dragon lunging for the chopper

"Good timing," Ed said in the oblivious manner he's become famous before.

"We've gotta do something!" Edd exclaimed.

"Forget it, that's all the way downtown," Eddy brushed the idea off.

"You mean you have something that could make you the most dangerous thing in the world and you aren't gonna use it to help people?!" Edd exclaimed.

"Relax, sockhead, I wasn't really gonne let our town get destroyed. Hey, Ed, you're turn, big guy!" Eddy pulled out the mask and handed it to Ed.

Ed stared for a few moments, happy that it was finally his turn to become super, but dumbstruck by the immense energy he felt coursing through his hands, putting him into a state of amazement.

_'Awesome,' _he thought is got closer and closer to his face.

A whirlind engulfed Ed's body as he blasted out the door, nearly breaking it from the hinges.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."

all the kids opened their doors and looked outside to see a man with a green head, standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac and screaming to the heavens with the power of the world's greatest opera singer. He wore a green jacket, no undershirt, a red cape, and black shorts, with some sunglasses that completely concealed his eyes. His hair was a bright orange, with the front slicked up into what could be a wave, with the back resting againt his neck.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Ed finished as he put his arms down.

Looking around, Ed noticed all the stares he was getting from people. Using his thumb, he raised his sunglasses and sent out a glare that could destroy mountains.

"The f--k ya'll lookin' at!" he exclaimed.

"Nana, get the fort ready!" Rolf screamed as he ran back inside.

Rolf was soon joined by everyone else as they locked their doors and closed their blinds.

"Make sure ya'll watch the news!" Ed yelled, "Ya' don't wanna miss my super debut!"  
As Ed blazed down the street, leaving a trail of fire as he went, Kevin opened up the shades to his window and looked out at the trail.

"Who _is_ that green guy?" he questioned.

"Sarah's gonne flip when she comes back from Jimmy's," Eddy absently commented as he stared at the dented door.

"This is not good!" Edd exclaimed as he looked at Ed's dented door.

"You worry too much Double D," Eddy said as he continued to sit on the couch and watch the news.

"Eddy, with Ed's large imagination there's no telling what he's capable of using that thing!"

"Come on, Double D, we both know Ed wants to be a hero, he wouldn't destroy everything."

"Eddy, what did I, pretty much the nicest person in this cul-de-sac of bullies and violent people, turn into when I put that thing on?"

Eddy's eyes went wide with realization.

"Oh, sweet buttery jesus..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"More urgent news here in downtown. The dragon has stopped rampaging and is now locked in a stare-down with a someone who had appeared in front of the creature. Neither of them are making a move and it appeares that this is officially the __strangest __day I've ever had broadcasting news."_

Ed stood there in the street, glaring at the dragon behind his sunglasses. He raised an eyebrow, the dragon did the same. The dragon itself was about the size of a house with a large wingspan as big as two trucks.

"Where did you come from?" Ed questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

His answer was a ridiculously loud roar right in his face. The dragon's breath was awful, and the air escaping was strong enough to make the cars behind Ed skid a bit and make his cape and jacket go completely horizontal. Afterwards, Ed lifted his glasses up to show his wide eyes.

"Damn!" he spoke, "Your breath is worse than Sarah's!"

SMACK

Ed felt all the air leave his body as the dragon hit him smack-dab in the chest with its spiney tail, sending him flying. His ribs and spine were definately shattered; though he could already feel them healing as he slammed head-first into a car, getting stuck in the door with his feet hanging out.

"Oh ya' son of a bitch! I'll kill you when I get out of here...ooh, leather seats," he observed.

Ed was out in a second, dusting his shorts off as he started walking back towards the dragon.

"That was a good hit, dragon, I'll give ya' that. If I couldn't regenerate then I'd probably be dead right about now, or unable to move, but now it's my turn." Ed got in a boxer's stance as he got closer, "Gaurd yourself."

As if understanding, the dragon got into what was basically his fighting position. His legs spread out and poised for attack, with his head low to the ground. Then Ed struck! With the spead of a cheetah and the power of a freight-train, Ed stepped forward with all his weight and streched his arm forward. For a moment, everything seemed to stop as Ed's fist collided with the dragon's forehead, everyone's eyes widening as they either watched from safety or their TV sets.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"THERE!!!" Loki shouted, "That's where my mask is! I can feel it being used; looks like that lizard served its purpose."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The dragon lay under the rubble, dead as a doornail, its skull shattered from Ed's blow. Ed stood there, looking at his defeated opponent. Lifting his sunglasses, he let them rest on his hair.

"That's it? I was all ready to bust out the heavy artillery on that thing!" Ed said, "Oh well. Still, I wonder where that thing come from?"

"I'm afraid that would be me."

"Huh?!" Ed turned around to face his opponent...

BAM

And was promptly hit in the face harder than he ever had before. He could feel the entire left side of his face cave inward from the powerful hit as he struggled to stay on his feet. His legs shaked from the impact and the pain, but he refused to fall. Blood poured from his face like waterfall as his skull-shrapnel cut and pieced his green flesh. His opponent then stepped back, completely open for a counter-attack.

"Come on, your best shot," the Norse god half-taunted.

"Who are you?" Ed questioned, his skull completely healed in only one second.

"Me? I am the Norse god Loki, come to take back my mask from your unfit hands."

"Norse god, huh...if you hadn't just smashed my face in then I'd say that's pretty cool and freak out like a I usually do about cool things, but as it stands..." Ed put his sunglasses back down.

POW

Ed hit Loki in the exact spot he had hit him, only a helluva a lot harder, shattering the god's entire skull, but he didn't stop there. He followed up with another punch that slammed right into Loki's gut, utterly destroying most of his internal organs. Then he finished it off with an uppercut that folded Loki's head up like Rolf's accordian and sent him flying into the air, before landing on his skull and breaking his neck. Loki quickly sat up, covered in blood, but completely unfazed.

"Is that all you got. That was a flabby-ass punch!" Loki taunted.

"What did you just say?" Ed half-snarled as he raised his sunglasses up.

If looks could kill, Loki would've been six feet under the ground right then and there. Ed suddenly rushed forward with his fist raised, now donning steel boxing gloves.

"Your's is the flabby-ass punch!" he roared as he threw his fist out.

Their fists collided, sending a ripple of power through the ground as they stood there, their fists locked together. Yet again, Loki was unfazed

"No way..." Ed spoke, his eyes wide in astonishment.

Loki's only response was an evil chuckle that sent chills down Ed's spine.

"Why are you even here?" Ed suddenly asked, their fists still not parting.

"I told you, you filthy insect. I've come here to get my mask back from your filthy hands. You humans have abused its power for hundreds of years, you can't even bring out its full potential. I gave the mask its power and I'm taking it back!"

"Well if you're already so powerful, then why do you even need it? I mean, I don't know much about _real_ Norse mythology, but it seems like you're fine without it."

"I don't have to answer such a stupid question from such a weak mortal!"

"Oh yeah?! Well we'll see who's weak when I'm done usin' you as a punchin' bag!"

"Don't make me laugh! Even with the mask and those steel gloves, you and your punches are just pants!"

"Yeah we-" Ed suddenly stopped, his face now reading something along the lines of 'What the hell did this man just say?', "Pants?" he questioned as he cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"You heard me, you're just pants!" Loki exclaimed as he came around with a haymaker from hell that slammed right into Ed's jaw, once again breaking bones.

"You stupid bra!" Ed then came back with a one-two punch that staggered Loki.

"Take this, you sock!"

And then it began.

Ed threw a right hook, that was countered with a left straight, that was blocked be an elbow, that was broken with with a Norse warhammer, that was sliced in half by a katana, that was shattered by a shotgun, that was blown apart by a cannon, that was melted with a flamethrower, that was frozen with an ice-ray....

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!! Go burhead, go!" Eddy cheered as he watched Ed and Loki continue to pound each other with miscellaneous items.

"How long can they keep that up?" Edd questioned, more to himself than to Eddy.

This was something for the ages, two ridiculously strong opponents duking it out in the ultimate power struggle. Just...woah! What was happening right then defined 'Epic.', not just some random word all the 1337 six-year-olds say on Xbox Live, but a real word that actually means something, a defining moment in history and time. At least, that's how Edd saw it.

Eddy was treating it like the best pay-per-view fight in the world, only free of charge. He even had popcorn and soda at the ready.

_'Best show on Earth,'_ he thought as he continued stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ed used his knees fo support as he panted, utterly exhausted.

"Ready to give up yet?" he asked.

"In your...dreams..." Loki replied in between pants.

Ed stopped pantng, getting his breath back as he stood up and shoved his hands in pockets, ready to whip out another weapon, but to his surprise Loki just sat there, still panting.

_'Still tired?' _Ed questioned in his head.

Why would Loki be tired? Surely the man that gave the power to the mask in the first place would be even stronger than Ed, unless...

"That's it!" Ed suddenly exclaimed, his mask-enhanced mind catching up quicker than his normal one, "That's why you need the mask, when you gave it its power, you lost some of your's!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Loki tried to act as if nothing was wrong, but that was hard to do considering how hard he was panting.

"Without the mask, your power drains over time, which means you can't fight as long as someone wearing the mask, which means eventually you'll become weak just like everyone else...DAMN I'M GOOD!!!" Ed yelled to the heavens in ultimate triumph, "Can ya' feel it? Can ya' feel that? Captain Failure!" he continued as he did come pelvic thrusts.

Ed's victory dance was cut short as Loki lunged forward, impaling him with a rather gnarly looking spear.

"Oooooowwww...what the hell was that about? I'm invulnerable, stupid!"

Ed ripped the spear from his gut and swung it like a home run bat, cracking it over Loki's temple and sending the Norse god to the ground. He groaned as he struggled to stand, his blood pooling around him.

"I'm about to tell you something that will really piss you off," Ed said as he kneeled next to the god, "I read your mind, I knew about your limitation the second we started fighting. That item-thon back there, that was all just to drain your strength. I thought you'd be able to go for a bit longer, though."

Loki gurgled as he clutched Ed's leg as tight as he could ina pitiful attempt to show his anger. How dare this mortal mock him and his poor stamina!

"Aww, can't speak? Your jaw broken?" Ed faked inoccence as he lifted Loki up by his neck, dangling him over the ground.

Ed's fist caught fire as he reared back for the finishing blow.

"FALCOWN!!!" he yelled as he threw Loki straight up, "PAUNCH!!!"

Ed's fist of fire landed dead center as the image of a flame-engulfed falcon erupted from his arm, engulfing his battered opponent in flames. Loki let out a strained yell as he felt his bones crack under the pressure of the blow. As the god left Ed's fist, the pressure finally become too great and every bone in his body completely shattered as he soared through the sky, still burning as he went. Hands-down, the worse feeling in the world, even for a god; at that moment in time Loki wished he wasn't invulnerable so that he could just die and end the pain, but that wasn't gonna happen. This fact was punctuated when his twisted, morphed body slammed into the ground about a hundred miles away.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU CAN TAKE A PUNCH!!!" Ed shouted; Loki obviously couldn't hear him.

Ed looked around him at the city, surveying the damage. Other than the damage the dragon caused before he could get there, he hadn't destroyed much. There was the building he punched the dragon into and the car he slammed into, but other then that everything was fine.

"All in all a good day's work," Ed said as he dusted his hands off, satisfied, "But why do I get the feeling I haven't seen the last of Loki. Foreshadowing! Woooweeeoooooweeooo-alright that's enough of that."

Ed kneeled down and rocketed off into the sky like a bolt of lightning, causing a sonic boom that toppled eight buildings and destroyed the street he was on, but he didn't notice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, everyboday!" Ed exclaimed as he spun back into his house, magically fixing the door and closing it.

Ed pulled the mask from his face, reverting back to normal.

"How'd I do?" he eagerly asked.

"You were great, big guy, sendin' that guy flyin' like that!" Eddy congragulated.

"Yes, Edd, very good. Still, who was that guy anyway?" Edd questioned, not really expecting an answer.

"That was Loki. Turns out he made the mask," Ed answered as he set the mask back down.

"The Norse god," Edd said in astonishment, _'Things around her just get crazier every day,'_ he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Loki dragged his half-healed body across the ground with his good arm, leaving a trail of blood as he went.

_'Okay, taking him head-on was a very bad idea, needed to think that through more.'_

Tired, Loki stopped in the middle of the field, breathing heavily as his heart pounded against his chest. He clutched a patch of grass in his hands, anger causing his entire body to shake. Beaten by a mortal, how could he be so careless?

_'I'll get that kid of it's the last thing I do!'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm lazy, I know, I get it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
